<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doses by allec_rameht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123530">Doses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht'>allec_rameht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você quer beber porque pode."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-reader: Mah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma dose. Tua garganta arde, tua mão procura por mais e teu cérebro quer adrenalina. Você quer beber porque pode.</p><p> </p><p>Duas doses. Ainda age como um sóbrio. Ainda tem tem tuas mãos castas e ainda pensa por si.</p><p> </p><p>Três doses. Você ri só um pouco, mas somente o normal. Contudo, essa “normalidade” é anormal para esse teu tipo de pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>Quatro doses. Você já está rindo e já está dançando. Tua boca já está seca e tuas mãos já precisa de uma pele que não poderia ser tua.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco doses. Tua visão enturveceu e teu equilíbrio não está bom. Você está no bar, já não escutando seu cérebro mandando que parasse. A malícia o possui assim como a música possui o ambiente e nem Deus sabe como você deseja alguém.</p><p> </p><p>Seis doses. Com o copo recém-virado e pousado à mesa, você viu que o <em>barman</em> não era feio. Na verdade, mal o via, mas teus cinco, e talvez sexto sentidos diziam que ele era realmente bonito.</p><p> </p><p>Sete doses. Agora palavras bobas se formam em suas cordas vocais e saem pela boca. Você o vê corado todas as vezes que as luzes focam nele, e admite que ele é adorável e como seus lábios são convidativos.</p><p> </p><p>Oitos doses. Tuas mãos já procuram pela pele dele. Você está praticamente em cima do bar tentando roubar um beijo do <em>barman</em> e ele vir ao rosto sempre que tenta. Nem Deus sabe o quanto isso te frustra.</p><p> </p><p>Nove doses. Ele está de saída, então você e todo o seu desejo o seguem até a frente da boate e num ato sem pensar, você o agarra e o encosta contra a parede.</p><p> </p><p>Dez doses. A última dose da noite não foi <em>vodka</em>, mas era boa e viciantemente igual.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>